Episode 160
The Lucky but Two-Timing Scoundrel! is the 160th episode of the InuYasha anime. Summary Kagome has always talked to Eri, Yuka and Ayumi when it came to love, even though they've repeatedly suggested she dump Inuyasha. This time however, they are actually going to get the chance to meet him, something that certainly doesn't sit well with Kagome. Later, after receiving a bike to replace the one she lost in the past, Kagome is horrified to see Inuyasha destroy it in less than ten seconds after she gets it. This time, her anger might just blurt out the truth about Inuyasha's true self to her friends. Plot The episode opens with Kagome returning to her own time, with Miroku and Sango planning to rest and recover from the injuries they took from the demon rats. Inuyasha talks to Kaede back in the Feudal Era, informing her that Kikyō is still alive and that Kagome had saved her by purifying Naraku's shōki. She is not surprised, stating she suspected as much when she saw two shikigami (Kochō and Asuka) collecting dirt from her sister's grave. Back home, Kagome rests up with modern comforts (running water, a bed) and thinks about Kikyō's reappearance. She comes to the conclusion that she's still second fiddle and that Kikyō will always come first to Inuyasha. In the past, Inuyasha complains to Miroku and Sango about Kagome leaving without telling him. Sango chastises him, saying they don't need his permission for everything; Miroku says Kagome left that way because she didn't want to interrupt him and Kaede. When he continues to gripe about it, Sango tells him to sit, but it fails, much to everyone's surprise (though Inuyasha tries to play it off as a given). The following morning, Kagome's mother presents her with another bicycle for her to ride to school on. It is second-hand from one of their neighbors, but Kagome polishes it up nice and clean...only to have Inuyasha perch right on top of it. He jumps off the bike, damaging the frame badly. After reaming him for damaging her bike, she walks to school and meets with her friends. Mentioning the reappearance of her boyfriend's first love, Kagome talks to them about the love triangle between herself, Inuyasha and Kikyō. As usual, they start arguing about Inuyasha's bad qualities, until Kagome mentions better ones he has, letting it slip that he came to her house that morning. This makes her friends eager to meet him, much to her displeasure; how would they react to finding out she's in love with someone who isn't really human? Inuyasha spends the morning trying to bend Kagome's bike back to normal. He apologizes to Kagome's mother for breaking "the metal contraption" and she tells him she appreciates him trying to fix it, leaving him some lunch. He works diligently but only succeeds in destroying it completely though he lack of understanding on how a bike works. (Maybe giving him a picture of what a bike is supposed to look like might have worked...) As she walks home, Kagome tries persuading her friends not to come with her; however, they take her stress as a sign things aren't going well with her boyfriend, telling Kagome friends stick together and help each other out. Inuyasha asks Sōta what to do about Kagome's bike. Sōta recommends that he try and pay her back. Their first attempt for money is for Inuyasha to use the Kongōsōha to produce diamonds and use those to buy a new bicycle. The plan fails when Tessaiga does not produce the diamonds, either because the attack cannot be used in the future or (more likely) because the attack cannot be used for personal gain. Sōta refuses to let Inuyasha try again after he nearly destroys an airplane in his second attempt. Plan B is for Inuyasha to work off the debt by helping Kagome's grandpa with shrine maintenance. Kagome and her friends arrive home (much to her chagrin)and find the tangled mess that had just that morning been Kagome's new bike. The sight of this shocks Kagome, while fueling her growing anger towards Inuyasha. Her friends hilariously mistake the mangled bike for an avant-garde sculpture. In the storage unit on the Higurashi property, Inuyasha works to help Grandpa clean and rearrange boxes. As he picks up a very delicate jar with "a very storied history", Kagome (unable to see him but knowing he's still there) screams for him to sit. He crashes to the floor, taking an entire shelf of antiquities down with him, in addition to the precious jar. Kagome's friends are confused by the name she called out, thinking it must be a gang name as it's not normal. Hearing her grandfather's wails of woe, Kagome dashes to the shed to find him weeping pitifully over the remnants of his tattered treasures, with Inuyasha nowhere in sight. Not knowing she's responsible for Inuyasha damaging the antiquities, Kagome is left angered that Inuyasha "destroys anything he touches." In her room, Kagome tells her friends that Inuyasha must have already left. When she leaves the room to get tea for everyone, Inuyasha barges in through the window to ask Kagome why she's angry. They immediately remember him from the cultural festival, while he's left to wonder if they're Kagome's "allies" because of their school uniforms. Kagome returns with the tea, only to drop it and fall over in shock when she sees Inuyasha. Her friends question him mercilessly about everything from his hair color to his lineage while Kagome listens nervously (he is still wearing the bandana from cleaning at this point, so his dog-ears are hidden). To his credit, Inuyasha (who seems to be confused by the amount of attention he is getting) answers the questions in a straightforward, calm fashion without giving away anything too important. Later, Kagome walks her friends off the property. They tell her that she made Inuyasha out to be so much worse than he is and that he wasn't at all what they were expecting. (It's a good thing, they didn't meet him when he was in a worse mood.) They sing his praises and even start conspiring amongst themselves how to let Hōjō down easy on the fact that Kagome is with Inuyasha. Flying high over his success with her friends, Kagome forgives Inuyasha for laying waste to her bike and promises to apologize to Grandpa for the broken bric-a-brac. Quotes *'Ayumi': [to Inuyasha] "Do you bleach your hair or what?" Inuyasha: "It's the colour I was born with." Yuka: "It's such an unusual color." Inuyasha: "Think so?" Eri: "Can I touch it?" Inuyasha: "Yeah, I guess so." Notes *This episode further confirms that Kagome is the only one who can activate the Beads of Subjugation. (The first instance was actually confirmed in the episode Shippo Receives an Angry Challenge, when the tiny dragon impersonating Kagome failed to make Inuyasha sit.) *It's shown that Kongōsōha is actually the Wind Scar launching diamonds at high speeds. (When Inuyasha tries using his new attack, he can only produce the Wind Scar.) *It seems that the Kongōsōha can't be used for personal gain. *It's revealed that though they talked about Inuyasha often, Kagome's friends didn't even know his name until now. (When they heard Kagome yelling for him, they figured "Inuyasha" was his gang-name.) *It seems Kagome's bike was broken sometime while in the past. How or when this happened was not shown on-screen. The last time it was seen was in the episode The Stealthy Poison Master Mukotsu!, and at that point it was still in perfect working order. However, she did not go back to the village Mukotsu kidnapped her at after Mt. Hakurei collapsed, explaining why she didn't have a bike until now. *It show in the credits of Inuyasha the Movie 3-Swords of an Honorable Ruler that Jaken was the one who broke Kagome's bike. *Kagome's friends immediately recognized Inuyasha as Pekopon from the school play in Battle Against the Dried-Up Demons at the Cultural Festival *This episode's fight scene consists of Inuyasha killing Kagome's bicycle. Category:Episodes Category:Episode set in the modern era